Blackfield High: The New Contestants
by Azombieslayer
Summary: One day, Alex got accepted to a new highschool where his education would be paid for entirely. But what he didnt know was that he was going to highschool with the children of the contestants of Twisted Metal Black! (Will try to do OC/?, but who? :3)(Up for adoption. PM me for details)
1. Sophie Kane Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Sophie Kane

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Parents: Marcus and Lidia Kane

High School Year: Junior

Physicals: 135 lbs, 5"5'

IQ: 132

Skills: Making Ice Cream, "Hunting"

Habits: Eats a lot Of Sweets, "Hunts" A Lot

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Exceptional

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

Hello, boys and girls... Let me tell you something. I watched my father go mad and kill my family, right in front of my eyes. He chased me across the country, hellbent on killing me too. But then I escaped somehow, but my sanity got away long before I did. Now, I am going to your school so that I can have a little "fun" with the other students...


	2. Raven Salemn Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Raven Salemn

Age: 17

Nationality: American

Parents: Jack and Jill Salemn

Physicals: 132 lbs, 5"6'

High School Year: Junior

IQ: 123

Skills: Making VooDoo dolls, Writing in ancient languages

Habits: Reading a little black book, Witchcraft

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Moderate

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

After I won a "contest", I got revenge on a couple of assholes who killed my best friend, Kelly. After that, I didn't know what else to do, so I tried to go back to school, but they all knew what I did... So, I decided to apply to your School, because this is the only place anywhere that might even give me chance.


	3. Sarah Sparks Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Sarah Sparks

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Parents: Krista Sparks

Physicals: 130 lbs, 5"7'

High School Year: Freshman

IQ: 72

Skills: Making masks, Opening Locks

Habits: Tugging on her hair, Fiddling with her masks

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Low

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

My name is Sarah. My mom has signed me up for your academy so that I might have a better future. She really loves me, but is very sad that I must leave. I hope to have a good time at your school. Thank you. Have a nice day.


	4. Terri Fleming Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Terri Fleming

Age: 17

Nationality: American

Parents: Mary Fleming

Physicals: 142 lbs, 5"5'

High School Year: Senior

IQ: 85

Skills: Amazing Skills with knives

Habits: Staring at boys, Cooking, Day Dreaming

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Moderate

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

My name is Terri. I am looking for that special someone… I hope there are really nice guys at the school. I hope they aren't mean like some other boys I used to know… Mom Says boys are all the same, that they won't ever really love me like she does. She's sending me to your academy not only for a better education, but to prove her point. I don't know how, but I'll just have to see when I get there...


	5. Gabriel Brimstone Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Alex Brimstone

Age: 19

Nationality: American

Parents: Robert Brimstone

Physicals: 153 lbs, 5"8'

High School Year: Senior

IQ: 112

Skills: Motivational Speaker, Knows Every Word of the Holy Bible

Habits: Reading the Bible, Preaching, Exorcising of Evil Demons

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Moderate

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

I perform many services to the church. I like to spread the word of God as often as I can. I try to be humble so that the Lord recognizes me and admits me through the Heavenly gates so I may join him. Others call me crazy, but I am still faithful. They will see the light of God, one way or another...


	6. Johnny Stillwell Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Johnny Stillwell

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Parents: Billy Ray and Annie Stillwell

Physicals: 176 lbs, 5"8'

High School Year: Sophomore

IQ: 78

Skills: Exceptional Farmer

Habits: Looks up at the sky, Planting Small Crops

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Moderate

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

I just want to get a decent education. Ever since pa left, I haven't been learning a whole lot. I just work the fields at the farm, earning my chore money. I been reading a lot lately about schools lately, and I hope they got one of those fancy clubs just for farming… My Auntie takes care of me, since pa... Well, pa killed ma for almost killin' and cheatin' on him. Kept yellin' 'bout a guy in a plane... Anywho, Auntie wants me to be smarter and all, so I need to get into your academy... Please, my auntie needs me to get a good education for a good job, so we can keep payin' for her medication...


	7. Anthony Grimm Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Anthony Grimm

Age: 18

Nationality: American

Parents: Benjamin Grimm

Physicals: 175 lbs, 5"7'

High School Year: Junior

IQ: 107

Skills: Vehicle Specializations, History Buff, Small Weapons Expert

Habits: Working on my Motorcycle, Whittling, Whistling

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Moderate

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

I like to work on anything with an engine. If anyone needs help with their vehicle, I'll help as best I can. My father was in the Nam war, so he was still pretty jumpy when he came home. He told me all the things that happened to him, and he showed me the helmet he made out of his friend's skull. I knew he needed my help, but he wanted me to get a better education, so he's sending me to your academy.


	8. Hank McCutcheon Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Hank McCutcheon

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Parents: Hank McCutcheon

Physicals: 180 lbs, 5"10'

High School Year: Freshman

IQ: 100

Skills: Exceptional Athlete

Habits: Punch stuff when I'm Mad, Training for Almost Any Sport

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Moderate

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

My father was the best boxer in the state, until some guy out of town beat him. I didn't see him for a while, but when he came home, he looked like he went 12 rounds with a Semi. He told me that he didn't want this to happen to me, so he signed me up to come here.


	9. Jack Stone Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Jack Stone

Age: 14

Nationality: African American

Parents: Carter and Wilma Stone

Physicals: 150 lbs., 5"7'

High School Year: Freshman

IQ: 102

Skills: Exceptional Marksman, Small Weapons Expert, Police Armory Expert

Habits: Staring at Father's Police Badge, Day Dreaming, Shooting with BB guns

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Exceptional

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

There aren't a lot of things you need to know about me. My mother signed me up for this when my dad left, so I wouldn't go down the same path I guess...


	10. Javier Doe Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Javier Doe

Age: 17

Nationality: Mexican

Parents: John Doe

Physicals: 157 lbs, 5"8'

High School Year: Sophomore

IQ: 89

Skills: Drawing, Fighting

Habits: Drawing Designs in Notebook, Day Dreaming

Languages: English, Spanish

Driving Skills: Moderate

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

I moved to America with my dad when I was about 2. I continued to learn to speak Spanish, so I'm pretty good. I just hope I do good… I'm not that good at remembering things… Neither was my Father. He signed me up for this school so that I can hopefully get a better chance in "The Land of Opportunity."


	11. Alex Furlong Registration

**Black Gate High School Registration Form**

Name: Alex Furlong

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Parents: Alejandro and Margret Furlong

Physicals: 195 lbs, 5"10'

High School Year: Junior

IQ: 127

Skills: Excellent with animals, Sings

Habits: Gets angry at the littlest things

Languages: English

Driving Skills: Excellent

Tell Us A Little About Yourself:

Well, I was about to become a Junior at my last school when I had an... Incident with another student. Because of that, I was expelled, so my parents had to find a new school that I could attend. They fell upon your website by chance, so they signed me up for your academy. I hope to have a good time, so... yeah. Have a nice day.


End file.
